1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to microactuated smaller form factor suspensions where stroke sensitivity, that is size of displacement by the microactuators, has been inadequate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stroke sensitivity and suspension resonance frequency are among the most important desiderata in piezo-electric micro-actuator suspension design. Presently available designs achieving desired resonance frequencies do not achieve the desired stroke sensitivity, and vice-versa. Typically, stroke is not high enough if the suspension is 11 mm long or less.